But I'm Not Done Yet!/Transcript
Lighthouse: Hey guys! Watch this. Pizza: What did you do? HEY! I didn't say blind me! Rainbow Star: Yeah! Look what I can do! Wheee! SOUNDS Lighthouse: Wow. Grenade: Hey guys, look at this! Lighthouse: Grenade wAIT N-- BANG Totally Featureless Cube: Ugh. Are they having another ''show-off compition? Berry: Probably. Grenade does that a ''lot. Totally Featureless Cube: Yeah, it's kind of annoying. Blueberry Kombucha: Why don't you go with them? Totally Featureless Cube: First off, no. Secondly, I don't have any features. Blueberry Kombucha: Sorry, I forgot. Tent: Hey, Blue iPhone Plug! Blue iPhone Plug: Yeh? Tent: Wanna go scare Bed again? Blue iPhone Plug: Sorry, Tent, we've been doing this for the past two days and it's starting to get boring! Tent: Oh, alright. THUMP Bed: SCREAMING Windowy: HAY! Kidz Bop! Kidz Bop 7: Ugh, what??? Windowy: Do you know who those guys are? Kidz Bop 7: Oh, they're just RC's. Windowy: Yeah! But, why do they look so much like us? Kidz Bop 7: Huh. I actually never noticed that. Windowy: Wanna go check them out?! Kidz Bop 7: No-- Windowy: YAAAAAY! Hiiii! Kidz Bop 7.420: HHAii! Windowy 2.0: Oh, great. Windowy: You guys look so much like us! Kidz Bop 7.420: Wow, we DO! Windowy: Yeah! Wanna go meet ABC Logo? Kidz Bop 7.420: Uuuh, sure! Grave: SIGH Ketchup Stuff: What's wrong? Grave: I wish i could talk to Windowy... Ketchup Stuff: Why don't you do it? He's super open to everyone. Grave: Yeah, but...What if he doesn't like me? Ketchup Stuff: C'mon he's Windowy! He even likes Evil ABC Logo! Grave: -I-I dunno, I'm too scared... Ketchup Stuff: Alright. Go when you're ready I guess. Windowy: Hey, ABC Logo! ABC Logo: Hey, Windowy! Windowy: I just met Kidz Bop 7.420! ABC Logo: Wow, that's super cool! Kidz Bop 7.420: Hey, wait, didn't you guys become enemies when he ate your pie? ABC Logo: Oh, that was Evil ABC Logo! I didn't even own that pie. Windowy: Yeah, it kinda confused me, too. FCF LOGO! Meet Kidz Bop 7.420! FCF Logo: Sorry Windowy! I have to go do something important! Windowy: Aww. FCF Logo: Hey, My Profile Picture! I was wondering if you wanted to join my club! My Profile Picture: What club? FCF Logo: My Logo/Profile Picture club! My Profile Picture: Hmmm.... I'll think about it. FCF Logo: We have Club Penguin Logo on board, too. Just so you know! My Profile Picture: Okay. Trashy: Unregistered HyperCam 2, stop it! Unregistered HyperCam 2: What? Trashy: i don't like it when you do that, it ''feels ''weird! Unregistered HyperCam 2: Alright. I'll go do it to Guy instead. Guy: Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- Happy Meal: What did he say again? McDonald's Chicken Nuggets: I don't remember. Plate: Hey guys! Can I be part of your gang? Happy Meal: Ew, Plate. No one eats us on plates. You're discusting. McDonald's Chicken Nuggets: Yeah Plate, you're not cool. You have to be REALLY cool to be part of our gang. Happy Meal: Yeah, like... Uuuh, Nutshack. Hey, Nutshack. Do you wanna be a part of our gang? Nutshack: nnnNO. Happy Meal: See, Nutshack's so cool, he doesn't even want to be part of our gang. Plate: Oh, well, I guess I don't either! McDonald's Chicken Nuggets: Wow, Plate seems super cool. Happy Meal: I know, right? Mr. Sketch Marker: Hey guys! Now that we're all out of the loser box, let's host our own show! Drummy: NO! I've already been in one! And it wasn't even good, to begin with. Mr. Sketch Marker: Well, let's try again, and make it better! Drummy: Pff. For anything, you're gonna just make it worse... Wooden Spoon: Oh, I wanna participate! Entire SSG Cast: Meeee tooo! FCF Logo: Hey, Logo/Profile Picture guys, do you wanna join that show? Logo/Profile Picture Club: Yeah! Mr. Sketch Marker: Wow, i wasn't expecting the show to get so popular! Diamondcup67: I can't wait to compete, it's my first time doing so! My Profile Picture: Me too! Uh, hey, wait... Shouldn't ABC Logo be in our gang? FCF Logo: Oh, I didn't think of that! Hey, ABC Logo! Do you wanna be apart of our club too? ABC Logo: Umm... Windowy: Sorry, FCF Logo. But if ABC Logo joins your club, then so will me and Kidz Bop 7.420. We're best friends! FCF Logo: Oh. What about you, Evil ABC Logo? Evil ABC Logo: Sure. Mr. Sketch Marker: Wow, we have a lot of objects! But I feel like I'm missing someone.. Pink Marker: Well, those objects over there haven't joined yet. Mr. Sketch Marker: Hey! Why don't you guys wanna participate? Kidz Bop 7: This show sounds BORING. Windowy 2.0: And not needed. Drummy: And stupid! Mr. Sketch Marker: Well, you guys could join to make it better. Drummy: And why SHOULD I? Mr. Sketch Marker: ...To make it better. Drummy: No, why should I join this STUPID show? It's just going to be as bad as the last one! Mr. Sketch Marker: No it's not! I promise! Kidz Bop 7: Will you keep that promise? Mr. Sketch Marker: I'll try my best, but I won't make any promises. Windowy 2.0: Sooo, you won't promise that you'll keep your promise, but you'll still promise? Mr. Sketch Marker: Sure. Windowy 2.0: Good enough for me, I have nothing better to do. Kidz Bop 7: I guess I'll follow him too. Drummy: Really? REALLY?? Ugh! I knew those losers would give in, but I'M NOT! Mr. Sketch Marker: Okay, then.. Drummy: Wait. Actually I wanna join. Only because I.... Umm.... Wanna see how bad it is! Mr. Sketch Marker: Okay. Anyways, now that we have everyone here, Let's start the first challenge! ABC Logo: Don't we need a host to do challenges? Windowy: Hey! I wanna host! I won Object Filler! Wooden Spoon: Wait, I wanna host too. Grenade: Well so do I! Rainbow Star: Grenade, Lighthouse! Where did you guys come from? CT: I wanna host too! (except Ethan from O. I., Guy, and Me Everything Is Just Me) ARGUING Mr. Sketch Marker: Guys. (except Ethan from O. I., Guy, and Me Everything Is Just Me) STILL ARGUING Mr. Sketch Marker: Guys! (except Ethan from O. I., Guy, and Me Everything Is Just Me) STILL ARGUING Mr. Sketch Marker: GUYS!! Totally Featureless Cube: What?! Mr. Sketch Marker: Now that I have your attention... Let's make our first challenge determine who is the host! Puhpucks: I really do not want to do a challenge... Guy: Me neither. (except Ethan from O. I., Guy, and Me Everything Is Just Me) ARGUING Mr. Sketch Marker: GUYS!!!!!!!!!! Kidz Bop 8: STOP SCREAMING!!!!! Mr. Sketch Marker: thup Kidz Bop 8: Oh, oops. Side View Mirror: I know! Let's make Cool Glasses host again! Numerous people: NO! Side View Mirror: Okay, sheesh... Okay, was that REALLY neccessary? Flag: No, but that's why I did it. Entire SSG Cast: How about we just have someone VOTE for the hooost? Pizza: Oh, that does sound like a good idea. (except Ethan from O. I., Guy, and Me Everything Is Just Me) ARGUING Windowy: Uuum.... Oh! Hey guys! I guess I'll explain this part myself. We can't decide who'll host the show, so you guys decide for us! Voting will end two days after this video's release, so be quick! Dirt Pile: Wow! Our first after credits scene! What should we do with it? Kidz Bop 8: Delete it. Category:Transcripts